young_dracula_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Branaugh
Chloe is the youngest of the Branaugh family. She is Elizabeth and Graham Branaugh's only daughter, younger sister to Ian, Paul and Robin Branaugh, and the second former best friend of Vladimir Dracula. She and her family were one of the few lucky enough for all of the family to survive the fall of Stokely, as Ingrid did not target them due to being somewhat fond of them and in fact ensured that they left early on before the full on massacre started. Personality Chloe is smart talking and a bit of a know-it-all and refuses to admit she's wrong. She is also shown to be stubborn and unforgiving, as shown in series 2 when she couldn't forgive Vlad after his family tried to suck her blood and refuses to go back up to the castle. However, she does try to help people and make them become a better person, such as Olga and Renfield, but usually fails. It is also shown that she is exceptionally smart, because she can translate Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphs. Series 1 & 2 Chloe Branaugh is younger than Vlad and Robin and appears to have no other friends due to her always being with Robin and Vlad at school. She is very intellectual and is the voice of reason between Robin and Vlad and in her own family. At the Count's hunt ball, it was Chloe who tried to remove her family from the almost hypnotic fascination of the vampires in attendance. She often attempts to analyse people and help them improve themselves. This is often Robin and occasionally Vlad, who often ignore her logic despite a respect for her. Chloe is the only character to give any real thought to Renfield. She has more that once encouraged him to stand up for himself and not let the Count push him around. She also meets Olga briefly and tries to make her nicer through therapy. Most of her efforts fail however, due to a lack of interest or in Renfield's case a lack of intelligence. Chloe shies away from the trio at the beginning of the second series. She tells Vlad at the early part of the first episode that she will not be going back to the castle, and warns Robin not to either. She also temporarily avoids Vlad and Robin at school - perhaps out of guilt, or to avoid temptation; although during the events of "Bodyswap" she rejoins them briefly when they visit the town's museum to search for the staff of Carpathia (which would have cured Vlad of vampirism). During this she seems friendly enough towards Vlad here and seems more relaxed about the idea of vampires. But after witnessing the events of the day she again leaves their company saying "Now I remember why I don't hang out with you guys any more." In the final episode of the second series, she is seen to knock out a bloodthirsty vampire with a frying-pan before smiling sweetly. She, along with the rest of her family and the Van Helsings, forget the existence of vampires after Vlad modifies her memory. However, it is revealed that she may remember, after Jonno and Mina Van Helsing return and remember the mind wipe. Relationships Vladimir Dracula Chloe Branaugh befriends Vlad at the start of Season One. She doesn't really show many romantic feelings towards him at first, she shows a few subtle attractions to him. She refuses to help him through most of series 2, after her family nearly dies. She does assist Vlad and Robin in pursuing the Staff of Carpathia and helps hide Count Dracula's body. She says that she remembers why she's doesn't hang out with them anymore, (and rolls her eyes). Ingrid Dracula Chloe and Ingrid dislike each other and always argue when they are together but sometimes they do have to work together shown in Season One so they tolerate each other. They argue a lot. Olga Dracula Olga detests Chloe, even smashing a precious vase and blaming it on her- but Chloe thinks that Olga is just misunderstood. Chloe attempts a few psychological tests on Olga; even the ink blot test, where Olga sees Chloe's blood in the images. Renfield Chloe and Renfield don't particularly hate each other, but she once taught him about the Suffragettes and told him that he should fight for his rights. Renfield heeds her advice, (but to no avail). Category:Offical Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Branaugh